


That Old School Saying

by the_punk_ghost_girl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_punk_ghost_girl/pseuds/the_punk_ghost_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The way you know if a guy likes you if he's mean to you,"<br/>But what about when the girl is mean to you? But whenever she's mean she's always wearing a smile that tells you she's just doing it for fun. Does she like me? Does she really not like me? I don't know, I've never understood girls.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Just remember if I'm mean to you it means that I like you,"<br/>I'm mean to friends, to family, and to crushes. The thing is, you'll just never know which one I consider you as until I say so when the time is right. But the question with him is, do I really like him? Or is he just tall and I like that?</p><p>Story is told from Original Character/Gavin Free's point of views.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wet Bread

The transition from cool to hot is horrible. Why is Texas so goddamn hot? Well…I mean…I know it’s close to the equator, but why’s Texas gotta be right near it? I sigh as I take off my jacket. Luckily enough the shirt I’m wearing is short-sleeved and is light blue therefore the upper half of me can’t get hot much. But black jeans man, bad idea probably going to have to buy light colored ones or just plain denim ones for future reference. At least I don’t wear as much black as I did when I was in high school.

As I stand around, I turn on my phone and begin to mess around with all the usual social media sites as well as Tumblr. Don’t really count that site as social media.

“Hannah!” a loud, familiar-but-also-unfamiliar-in-a-way voice shouts from a considerable distance. I lift my head to see a brunet-haired twat running towards me, nah, he is not about to. He’s not going to. No.

“Gavin, quit your shi- is all that I get to say before I’m slammed down onto the barely carpeted floor of the airport.

“I hate you already,” I groan and attempt to sit up, but this asshole is still perched on top of me. His face is like in my stomach, but then he lifts his head and smiles up at me.

“No you don’t, you love all of us or you wouldn’t have joined Rooster Teeth in the first place!” he claims excitedly before removing his body off of mine, standing to his feet, and holding out his hand so that he can help me off the ground.

“I could still secretly hate you,” I hiss before grabbing his hand and allowing him to help me up; I turn my head to see that a mustache-faced man and a hot-dad-alert walking my way.

“Gavin, you stupid fuck, you could’ve broken her.” Geoff comments as he glances between the British boy and me.

“He wouldn’t have broken me, I may just be 110 pounds, but I’m 110 pounds of I’m-gonna-get-up-and-kick-your-ass-when-you-knock-me-down.” I tell him, balling my hands into fists and pretending to punch Gavin, but I actually end up punching him square in the shoulder. In which caused Gavin to yelp in surprise and Burnie and Geoff to laugh.

“Come on, it’s already seven o’clock and we still gotta drive home.” Burnie says as he picks up my single luggage bag and we begin to walk out of the airport to the car.

Burnie is driving, Geoff is in the front seat, and Gavin and I are in the back seat. We all begin talking. Burnie and Geoff ask me a bunch of different things trying to get know me and all of that; Gavin making stupid comments.

“How’s living in Portland? How long had you lived there?”  
“It’s so much better than Texas that’s for damn sure, and ever since I graduated high school so…see…I’m twenty two now….so, five years.”  
“How’s it so much better than Texas, you’ve been here for like twenty minutes!”  
“It’s so fucking hot here, and mind you I lived here before I moved to Portland.”

“What kind of music do you like?”  
“I hate to sound like a teenager, but I really like pop punk. Like I’m talking Fall Out Boy, Paramore, Panic! At The Disco. I really also like 90s Alternative music. Like Nirvana, Pearl Jam, The Wallflowers, Sugar Ray. You know, the good stuff.”  
“Didn’t you say you came from the country, why don’t you like country music?”  
“Gavin, I’m gonna punch you in your goddamn face.”  
“Geoff, maybe we should let Hannah and Michael do a Rage Quit together.”  
“Do you know how much yelling that would be?”  
“A fuck ton,”

Soon enough they know a little bit about me. They know where I came from. They know that Legend of Zelda is the game that got me into video games. They know my music taste. They know I was in marching band in high school. And all sorts of other little details.

“Hey, Hannah,” Gavin murmurs at one point; I turn to him to see that his phone is faced towards me. Oh God.

“Are you taking video or a picture?” I ask.  
“Picture, now smile or something.” Gavin orders; I roll my eyes at his demand before puffing my cheeks out and holding up a peace sign.  
“Why were you taking a picture of me?”  
“Because Ray asked if you were hot,”  
“Well am I?”  
“He just texted back, he said ‘dibs’, as if any of the rest of us would want to date you,”  
“What’s that supposed to mean? I mean, I understand you’ve got Meg and all, but you wouldn’t date me?”  
“No, you’re absolutely rubbish. You’re pretty, but mean.”  
“Just remember I’m only mean to people I like.”  
“You must like me A LOT.”  
“But I definitely like Ray more, tell him I said hey and that he’s definitely got dibs.”

Geoff and Burnie then laugh about how Gavin just got dissed.

I don’t remember when, but I fall asleep and I fall asleep against Gavin. Not that I like purposely put myself there, I just kinda slide that way. I was woken up by the light above turning as a car door was opened and closed; the truck opening.

“Get out of my car, losers.” Burnie hisses playfully; I make sure to stick my tongue out at him before following Gavin out of the car. I tell Burnie mock-affectionately goodnight before I close the door and walk tiredly towards the house.

Gavin shoves open the door, but immediately slams it into my face; I hear him lock the door. I roll my eyes silly boy doesn’t know me yet.

I take the bobby pin out from my jean’s pocket; shove it into the lock and pick at it until the door unlocks.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Geoff questions from behind me, my suitcase in his hand.

“When you’ve got a church with locked doors, and you’re a curious dirty-minded ten year old. You find a way into those rooms.” I inform him before tucking the bobby pin back into my pocket and walking into the house.

Geoff’s pretty, blonde-haired wife Griffon is sat on the couch with their incredibly cute daughter Millie.

“Oh, Geoff, is this the new employee of Achievement Hunter?” Griffon wonders; standing up from where she sits.

“Hey, I’m Hannah; it’s nice to meet you.” I say as I hold out my hand for her to shake; she does as she introduces herself as well.

“And I’m Millie,” the young girl declares, standing next to Griffon now. I smile at her and hold out my hand for her to shake as well; she smiles widely and shakes my hand.

I suddenly remember Gavin locking me out of the house and an idea pops into my head.

“Ma’am, you have bread don’t you?” I ask slyly before slowly moving towards the kitchen.

“Oh God no, she’s gonna do it isn’t she?” I hear Griffon ask Geoff who’s chuckling. I dig around in cupboards and drawers until I find the bread package; I open it up to dig out a piece and then walk over to the sink to get it wet.

As I walk across the hardwood floors to get to the doors that lead to the backyard where Gavin’s little house is set up, I can hear someone following me out; I turn around to see Geoff is video-taping it with his phone. I roll my eyes as I continue to walk until I reach the door; I open it slowly and then all at once as I rush and throw it on him which causes him to throw his laptop off and run into his bathroom to begin gagging into the sink.

“Haha, suck it you whore!” I shout before running out of the little house and into the big house before beginning to giggle along with Geoff.

“You have just started something,” the mustache-faced man says.

“Good, now, I'm quite tired so I'd like to get settled.” I comment in a false British accent as he turns off the recording to later probably be uploaded or some shit. We make our way back into the house and I take my luggage to what was Gavin’s old room and I settle myself in. The walls are painted dark red and his blue plaid bedcover is still on the bed. Geoff apologizes for it being so boy-like and I tell him I don’t mind. Once he says goodnight and closes the door I take off my pants and my bra and climb into bed. Tired from the day’s antics, I fall asleep no problem.


	2. Mingy Little Prick

After I’m done gagging into the sink, I walk into the room to see if she’s still there, but even though she’s not I still glare at the doorframe as if she were. I can’t believe she’s done that! Is she trying to get on my bad side? Well…okay…I don’t think she could get on my bad side. But that’s only because I don’t really have a bad side! Not that she’s actually a nice person. And that she’s funny. No. She’s mean. But still…now I’ve got to get soggy bread off my bed and floor. I sigh and grab toilet paper from the bathroom; begin picking up the pieces trying my best not to be sick. I need to figure out something that grosses her out. I’ll get her back. Once I’ve picked up the wet bread and thrown it into the trash, I decide to brush my teeth while I’m already in here. I then strip down into my boxers and climb into bed. Turning off the light and telling Meg good night, falling asleep is simple.

***~*~*~*~*~***

I wake up the next morning to my very loud and annoying ringtone; immediately extend my arm out from underneath the covers and turn the alarm off. I lie there for a moment, telling Meg good morning and checking the necessary social media sites before pulling the covers off of me and going to the bathroom to shower.

I sing loudly to the music currently blasting from my phone as I scrub myself clean before turning off the steaming water; wrapping a towel around my waist and stepping out of the shower. I leave my phone to play more music as I venture out into the bedroom to gather clothes.

“Nice singing, Brit, you could’ve been a part of One Direction had you tried.” a familiar voice pipes up from the door; I whip around to see it’s none other than Hannah.

She’s dressed in a baseball-style Arctic Monkeys t-shirt that’s tucked away into a black skirt that falls about an inch above her knees along with her black vans. Her shoulder-length red hair is curled also.

“How long have you been standing there?” I wonder as I turn back around to begin picking out clothes for the day.

“Just long enough to hear you finish the last verses of ‘West Coast Smoker’, good music taste by the way. Makes me dislike you a lot less now,” I can hear the smile in her voice.

“Why have you been standing there?” I ask as I pull on the gray t-shirt over my head.

“Geoff said you were taking your sweet-ass time and so, I sent myself in here to get you to hurry up. So, hurry up!” she tells me; I watch as she rushes away with her little black skirt flowing behind her. I shake my head as I walk over to close the door before dropping the towel off my waist and pulling on clean boxers and a plaid white-and-gray pair of shorts. I walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth and I decide to leave my hair relatively normal today. As in I don’t use hair product to make it look like I’ve been through a wind tunnel.

After doing this I grab my phone, switch off the music and stuff it into my pocket before finding my shoes and tying them up.

I finally leave my tiny house in the backyard.

When I enter the large house the smell of breakfast is in the air; Millie’s sat at the table eating breakfast while Griffon, Geoff, and Hannah are all sat on the couch watching television.

“Hey there you are, ya dick.” Geoff barks as he tears his gaze away from the screen to me. I roll my eyes before grabbing a biscuit that’s set with others on a large metal sheet.

As I continue eating the bread, I walk over to the couch and sprawl myself across the three ever-so loving-of-me individuals that are already sat comfortably on the couch. My legs are spread out on Geoff; my torso is on Griffon, and my head’s on Hannah’s lap. No one pushes me off surprisingly, and immediately I feel fingers running through my hair. I look up at Hannah with a cocked eyebrow, but she simply gives me a warm smile.

“How’s it hanging?” I wonder before shoving the remaining little biscuit into my mouth.

“Freely, I’m wearing a skirt, so it can just kinda hang everywhere.” she answers; I choke a bit and she starts laughing.

“You’re absolutely horrid,” I cough; she gives a small noise that I’m not quite even sure what’s supposed to be of, but she goes back to running her fingers through my hair. It’s soothing, and it nearly puts me to sleep until:

“Oh shit! Come on, guys, we’ve gotta get to work.” Geoff says; I’m shoved off of the warm bodies of my pseudo-parents and Hannah and onto the white carpeted floor. I squeak in surprise and watch as legs jump over me towards the door. I roll my eyes before picking myself off of the floor, and rushing out of the door as well; closing it behind me as I’m the last one to leave.

I go to hop into the passenger seat, but I hope the door to find that Hannah has claimed my seat. And this is just something that can’t be done.

“Get out of my seat, you mingy little prick.” I hiss, crossing my arms against my chest to look intimidating.

“Bitch, you can sit in the back.” Hannah responds, crossing her arms against her breasts just as I have. She doesn’t look any more intimidating than me. If anything she looks cute.

Did I really just say she’s cute?  
No, no I didn’t.  
Let me rephrase that.

If anything she looks…she just…she doesn’t look intimidating. Okay? Okay.

“I get car sick in the back though!” I whine annoyingly; I watch as she rolls her eyes before unbuckling herself from the seat and she steps over between the two front seats to get to the back.

“You’re an absolute child, Gavin Free.” she murmurs from the back.

“And you’re an absolute prat, Hannah Delacour.” I tell her, glancing at her for a moment before turning to face forward and strapping myself into the seat.

Geoff shakes his head and murmurs, “My ninth mistake, I have made so many mistakes.” before putting the car into reserve so we could pull out of the driveway and out onto the street to make our way towards the Rooster Teeth building.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

We make it to work without any more little spats happening; once the car is parked we all unbuckle ourselves and make way towards the building. As we walk, Hannah begins to adjust her outfit. Flattening out her skirt and straightening out her shirt that’s tucked away.

“Who’s Arctic Monkeys anyway?” I wonder to her as we push into the cool building as Geoff holds the door open for us.

“It’s an indie rock band; they’re not real popular, but they’re liked enough.” she explains. I hum a bit in confusion; she rolls her eyes.

“I’ll show you in a little bit,” she claims before following Geoff and I to the Achievement Hunter office.

“Achievement Hunters! I want you guys to meet the newest member, Hannah.” Geoff announces to the group and wraps his arm around her shoulders for a moment before stepping aside to let the others greet her.

I watch as they all come up to greet her, shaking hands and all that. Funny comments are tossed about, Hannah pokes fun at Michael, because she’s approximately an inch taller.

“Geoff, I don’t know if I like her anymore. She’s pretty mean.” Michael comments.

“See, I’ve been saying that this entire time, boi.” I agree as he comes to stand beside me.

“Oh, slag off ya cunts.” Hannah sputters before sticking out her tongue and holding up a peace-sign, but it’s clearly intended in the way British people use it, to flip off assholes. She goes back to greeting Jack, who looks a bit befuddled at such a tiny thing dropping such a word.

“You are what you eat.” Michael murmurs to me; we laugh.

“Well, I hope you’re eating some. You’re married and that’s just simply unfair if you’re getting all the oral.” the auburn-haired girl replies; this causes Lindsay, who is standing at her desk taking a drink of a Redbull to choke and the drink to sputter from her mouth a bit.

“Stop! Stop! Oh, that’s enough that is just. That is just enough!” Geoff cries out, putting his hands over his ears and shaking his head while his sleepy, blue-eyes show that he’s realized the mistake he’s made.

The rest of us laugh.

“Come on, you idiots, we’ve got a Let’s Play to do.” he sighs as he walks over to his desk.

“Hannah, your desk is the one in between Michael’s and Gavin’s.” he tells her; she nods and walks over to her place.

The rest of us do the same and begin booting up our Xboxes and putting in Minecraft to begin our newest Let’s Play.

Once we begin recording there’s a small gasp that fills our hearing for a moment, and realizing the gasp is closest to me; I turn to see its Hannah whose green eyes are wide to show she’s mortified? Surprised? I don’t know.

“I’m caught in the Mavin.” she whispers; the others all burst out into laughter while Michael and I share a look before rolling our eyes.

“You’re living every fangirls’ dream.” Michael tells her.

“Yeah, it would be a privilege for you to have us both inside you.” I add. I watch as she glances between my redhead companion and me.

“It’d be a privilege to have Michael inside me, I mean just look at that face. Those lips parting as I ride his dick …

“Stop! Stop! Right now!” Geoff yells, but Hannah just keeps going.

“Him screaming my name in pleasure that would be great, tippy toppers as you would say, Gavvers. But you…not so much, I’m sure I’d have an easier time feeling your nose inside of me rather than your dick.” Hannah finishes; Jack and Ryan’s voices fill the room with ‘Oohs,’ and ‘Burn!’ while Ray fills the room with a yell of ‘Best ‘Got ‘em’ Award goes to that!’.

I turn my head to look at Hannah and she turns to meet my gaze as well; she has the widest of smiles on her lips.

I shake my head, “Well, I can promise you this, you’re never going to feel either inside you. You don’t deserve all of this.” I inform her.

“You’re right; I don’t deserve all of that. I deserve so much better.” she “corrects” me. I roll my eyes before focusing my eyes back on my screen while Ray yells ‘Got ‘em!’ once again.

“Can we please just start playing?” Geoff whines.

“Haha, sure, Geoff. Sorry, Geoff.” Hannah apologizes; I watch as her character hopes around Geoff’s character on the screen.

“Uh huh.” he murmurs before we actually begin.

I take one last look over at Hannah,  
and I don't see how the others can keep calling her cute.

Because she’s so not,  
she’s not cute in the way she sticks out her tongue when she’s laughing.  
She’s not cute in the way she puffs out her cheeks when she’s concentrating on not dying.  
She’s not cute in the way she gets frustrated and starts quietly murmuring death threats to us and her own character.

She’s not cute.

Hannah Delacour is not cute.

She’s a mingy little prick.


End file.
